Characters Tier List
This is only a general tier list, it changes a lot depending on the quest you are trying to clear : some quests have specific effects, mechanics or passives needed and a C tier character is sometimes more useful than a SS tier. It also doesn't take into account possible card setups unless there is a specific one that has a great synergy and makes the character extremely powerful. If you are searching for characters with a specific skill, you should rather search on this page. Feel free to compare characters' stats or search characters by passives. Use Control + F or Command + F to easily search for a character. Tier Description * SS : Best units in the game, best units in their category, almost always useable in high difficulty contents even with attribute disadvantage. * SS-''' : Slightly weaker than SS characters but they are really close and can be considered among the best units in the game too. * '''S+ : Overwhelming units, among the best or close to the best units, either possess high damage or great utility, best picks for most content, can usually be used instead of SS units. * S''' : Powerful units, slightly inferior to S+ units due to various reasons but remain extremely solid options for high difficulty contents. * 'S- ': Strong units, lack damage or utility but have high stats and useable in difficult contents. * '''A+ : Solid units, mainly constituted with the best 4 stars units, usually best options for new players, can also be used in high difficulty contents. * A''' : Great units, worse than units from higher tiers but serve as great options for regular contents. * '''B : Good units, occasionally useful, there usually are better options. * C : Decent units, rarely useful, usually hard to use in difficult contents. Gacha units might be a bit underrated due to the difficulty to completely awaken to them. SS Neferpitou - Moonlight Assailant (5★) Definitely a SS tier character. Neferpitou has an extremely high utility with her skill which allows her to reduce enemies' attack and help her to nuke them. Her skill also has an extremely low cooldown. She can be considered as a better version of Machi - The Hand Spinning Nen Threads. She also has a large amount of AP and her AP recovery is really fast thanks to her quick attacks. Kite - Silent Waltz (5★) Kite is the character with the hardest hitting skill. Indeed, his skill can reach 27500 damage when maxed. Even with a skill at level 1/5, the multiplier is still enormous and the skill is still one of the strongest. Let's not forget about the insane range of his skill which allows him to hit almost the whole screen. The skill's cooldown is also very low (40 sec) and Kite has a high critical rate (23%). Unquestionably a SS character when it comes to pure damage. Morel - Puppet Player's Smoke (5★) Morel is an extremely strong character. His skill increases his damage output and makes him insanely resistant. The cooldown is very low and Morel can almost always stay buffed. Knuckle - Fighting Delinquent (5★) Knuckle is an awesome character to use with scissors nukers such as Kite - Silent Waltz or Biscuit - Crushing Crystal. His skill inflicts an enormous debuff once Potclean turns into Toritaten. He also has nice passives to increase the whole team's HP and attack stats. Menthuthuyoupi - Shield Protecting The King (5★) A very strong character with a very interesting skill that turn him into a very offensive character. Once transformed, his AP recovery is extremely fast due to his quick attacks. Even with his defense halved because of his skill, he still has a high defense and can act as a tank while dealing impressive damage. SS- Shaiapouf - King's Fanatic (5★) Pouf is a very useful character for boss fights. He has really solid stats overall. His skill allows him to buff his team's damage by 20% for 30s. He is also the only character who can regenerate AP which helps him to use high AP cost cards. Feitan - Pain Packer (5★) He is the best nuker once his HP reaches 30%. Indeed, his skill becomes stronger when his HP is low and his passive (Weakness Subjugation) also gives him more attack. However, he is risky to use, with 30% HP left he is most likely going to be really easily killed by enemies. Menchi - Gourmet Hunter (5★) Menchi is a really good character to use as tank. She can decrease enemies' damage while also increasing her resistance a lot. S+ Nobunaga - Cutting In Two With A Single Stroke (5★) Nobunaga can almost get in SS tier thanks to two main reasons : # He is a free character # His skill deals an insane amount of damage with a decent range competing with fully awakened gacha characters. The phantom troupe member can deal 16028 damage without any card and no attribute advantage. In comparison, with the same conditions, Biscuit - Crushing Crystal deals 20603 damage however Biscuit is a gacha character while Nobu is free. He can also make good use of True Tiger Bite Fist to maximize its damage while maximizing his own thanks to the attack stat provided by the card. Definitely the best free to play character when it comes to damage. Gon - Indomitable Fighting Spirit (5★) and Biscuit - Crushing Crystal (5★) These two characters are really similar. Both deals an extremely high amount of damage. Biscuit (20603) hits a bit harder than Gon (19112) but it's not really important. They are usually used in quests as main damage dealer. They can be replaced by Nobunaga - Cutting In Two With A Single Stroke and are outclassed by Kite - Silent Waltz. Kalluto - Dance Of The Serpent's Bite (5★) Kalluto is a nice ranged character with high attack. He can easily clear waves. His skill increases critical hits vulnerability which increase the damage output of his team. S Shalnark - Autopilot Mode (5★) A very strong character who deals extremely high damage with his skill which gives him 100% critical rate. However, not being able to activate cards during Autopilot Mode is a big drawback. You have to be careful before using the skill. Uvogin - Big Bang Impact (5★) Just like the manga, Uvogin is an awesome character when it comes to destruction. He has high attack and a big AoE as skill. Plus his attacks easily hits multiple targets. However his skill lacks damage in comparison to higher tiers characters. Machi - The Hand Spinning Nen Threads (5★) A very useful character. She can dodge a lot of attacks with her jumps. Her skill is also interesting if you want to increase the damage output of your whole team. Very similar to Neferpitou - Moonlight Assailant. Netero - Whimsical Chairman (5★) Netero is extremely interesting to use. His skill allows him to negate a lot of damage while retaliating with a great attack. His attacks are a bit slow but he regenerates a lot of AP per attack. He is generally a great choice for most of boss battles. Genthru - The Heinous Bomber (5★) Very similar to Uvogin. His skill lacks damage and has a long animation. His skill is extremely strong if you are fighting multiple enemies though, indeed each target will explode which will does additional damage to surrounding enemies. Illumi - Ruthless Assassin (5★) Illumi is a great ranged character to use in most contents. His skill reduces enemies' damage a lot which will help your team to survive during the fight. The cooldown is quite short (40 sec) and the damage reduction effect is really long (30 sec) which means the enemy will have reduced damage for most of the fight. Hisoka - Magician Wishing Anonymity ◆ (5★) The magician has a great potential in terms of damage. Indeed his skill increases his critical rate by 50%. He has very balanced stats and can be used regularly. However his skill has a long animation which makes him extremely vulnerable. Phinks - Fist Of Retaliation (5★) Phinks has the highest damage potential. However his skill is really easy to miss. He is really situational since most of boss can dodge his skill. He still have the highest attack stat and does high damage with his basic attacks though. S- Shizuku - Bloodsucking Blinky (5★) Shizuku has many hits and can take care of enhance gimmicks easily even without the passive. Her skill has a really big range and a low cooldown but the effect can be replaced by a card and the damage is quite low. Kurapika - Chain Of Revenge (5★) He has high HP and his skill is a large AoE, however it doesn't do a lot of damage. Kurapika is definitely a great choice when you need Shield Breaker though. He will be interesting in the future if we get cards with multipliers based on HP such as Doctor Blythe. Killua - Godspeed (5★) Killua is a really great character. He has very balanced stats and his skill is very nice to use. Not only the skill has a great utility being an extremely quick way to stun, it also increases Killua's damage output and his move speed. The cooldown is also really low and in reality Killua only has 10 seconds to wait to use his skill again and turn into his Godspeed form. Hisoka - Grim Reaper Of Distorted Love (5★) Very resistant character. His skill allows him to reduce damage taken by himself by 15% for 30 sec. The cooldown is 25 sec so he can have this effect permanently. However he lacks damage. Razor - The Game Master Standing In The Way (5★) Good ranged character. He is bit hard to use since he walks toward his target and he has high defense which doesn't really make sense. Indeed as a ranged character, he is supposed to not be touched by attacks unlike melee characters. Chrollo - Skill Hunter (5★) Nice character to use. His regular attacks are quite fast and can poison. However his skill has a long animation and he really lacks damage. He is mostly used to cancel Enhance gimmicks. Nobunaga - Iai Master (4★) Even if he is a 4★ character, he deals extremely high damage with his skill (15434). His skill is also quite fast. However he is obviously less resistant than 5★ characters and his skill has a short range. A+ Rabid Dog - Shadow Beasts : The One Who Chews (4★), Kite - Crazy Slots (4★) and Shizuku - Dimensional Vacuum Cleaner (4★) Solid options for damage for newbies, low cooldowns and high damage. Leorio - Doctor's Ambition (4★) and Biscuit - Stone Hunter (4★) Both are nice healers for beginners. A Phinks - Ripper Cyclotron (4★) A nice choice for high damage (14779) however the skill's animation is extremely long and the chance to miss is really high. Franklin - Double Machine Gun (4★) and Gotoh - Strict Butler (4★) These two are usually appreciated by newbies since they are ranged and can clear waves quickly with their skill. Feitan - The Flash Corpse Robber (4★) Solid character with nice stats however his attack is really low. Short cooldown on the skill which allows him to use his skill regularly. Gon - Bonds Of Confidence (4★) Nice character but his skill reduces his own attack for 20 sec which is quite a shame. B Hisoka - The Magician (4★), Shalnark - Black Voice (4★), Binolt - Scissor Hands (4★), Goreinu - Formation Of Sages (4★), Shachmono - Eleven Black Children (4★) and Worm - Shadow Beasts : The One Who Crawls (4★) They are nice options to clear regular quests quickly thanks to their big range on their skill. Porcupine - Shadow Beasts : The One Who Passes Through (4★) Nice character to use against regular boss. C Zushi - Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu Student (4★) His skill has an extremely short range and long animation. Canary - Butlers' Apprentice (4★) The skill is hard to use. Tonpa - Rookie Crusher (4★) Not really needed unless you need poison. Gon - The Hidden Power Within (3★) Nice character to beat story boss. Killua - Genius (3★) Nice character to clear waves. Kurapika - Pride Of The Kurta Family (3★) Nice character to beat boss.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__